A New Kind of Halfblood
by team-percy7
Summary: Elisa is no ordinary halfblood. She is the daughter of the titan Kronos, Lord of Time. Will she be able to protect her friends, three children of the Big Three?
1. Chapter 1

Noise surrounds me. Alexander belts out lyrics. Jason thumps away skillfully on the drums. Monica plucks at her bass guitar while I thrash on my Les Paul, sheen of sweat starting at my wrists. I immersed myself in the music, jumping energetically, flailing my bangs. As we neared the end, I knew what I had to do. I plucked the strings, only me. The music faded away.

The audience exploded. A smile burst out on our faces. We've done it again.

We packed up our instruments. Carrying them out to the van, I looked at my friends. Alexander, tall and lean, was dark. Dark hair, dark eyes, tan skin. He smiled and talked a lot. Monica looked like a model. Black, tight curls went past her shoulders, and her green eyes shone happily. Her twin brother, Jason, looked the same, but his hair was cropped close to his head, and thicker, less delicate eyebrows. He didn't talk much, but he was a total sweetheart.

We piled into our van. I was the only one who could drive; they were all still fifteen.

_You need to do something about this, Elisa_, I thought to myself. My three friends were nearing a bad age for people like them. Of course, the didn't know yet. They had a good protector I fended off the monsters, shielding dangers and keeping secrets they didn't need, nor want, to know.

Thank the gods they liked me.

I drove in a trance. Only did I awake was when Alexander screamed, "Elisa! WATCH OUT!" We were on a deserted highway in Connecticut; another car was rare. A deer, however, was not. I screeched to a stop and looked more carefully.

Oh, no. That is NOT a deer, I thought.

It was a dog. Well, kind of. It's body was a dog's, big and black and muscular. And when I say big, I mean the size of the van. Instead of one, large, beefy neck, six necks were attached to its torso. Its six heads resembled that of a dragon's. Sharp, deadly teeth were lined in neat rows under its ugly black lips.

A hydra.

I fumbled around. Opened the door of the van and got out. I took my always-hidden celestial bronze knife from my pocket. But I knew I didn't stand a chance; once I cut off one of its heads, two more would just grow back. I needed fire.

"Do you guys have a lighter?" I called. Nobody in the van made a move. They couldn't process what they were seeing.

"Here!" I turned around to see a boy and a girl running towards me. The girl tossed me a lighter and the boy drew a three-foot celestial bronze sword.

They were half-bloods!

Working together, we killed off the hydra. While the boy slashed off its heads, I set fire to the bloody stumps. Finally, the monster faded away into Tartarus.

I heaved a sigh. I would have a lot of explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Percy or Annabeth! But I do own Elisa, Monica, Jason, and Alexander. I'm working on Elisa's Mary-Sue problem…Enjoy!**

I stumbled back to the van, exhausted. I opened the door.

"Hey," I said hoarsely. "Sorry about that." My friends looked at me, their eyes gleaming in terror. Someone tapped me on the back. I turned around. It was the girl who had tossed me the lighter. Close up, I could see that she had blonde hair held back in a ponytail and grey eyes. She stuck out her hand.

"Annabeth Chase," she said proudly. "Daughter of Athena." Oh. A smart one, then. Athena's children were always extremely intelligent, since their mother was the wisdom goddess.

"Elisa Grace," I replied. "Daughter of…um, that doesn't matter." She looked at me strangely, then shrugged it off.

No one could know. Her eyes scanned me up and down, and I blushed. I hid my eyes even more behind my bangs. I knew that I looked familiar to her—both my parents had been good friends with her. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Just then, the boy came up to me then. "I'm Percy Jackson," he said. "Son of Poseidon.

* * *

"P-Poseidon?" I sputtered. "But…the pact!"

"Broken," he answered. Twice, little did he know. Just then, Alexander miraculously found the strength to get out of the car.

Yeah. Perfect timing, Alex. Thanks.

Percy and Annabeth let out audible gasps. My face flushed even harder. Alexander didn't seem to hear them, though; his eyes were focused on me. Thank the gods; if he looked at Percy, he would have a heart attack!

"What the hell was that?" he hissed.

"I…" Before I could answer, though, Annabeth walked up to him, chin held high, and said, "Do you know Nico D'angelo?" Crap. They knew.

"Uh, no…" Alexander replied. Suddenly his eyes widened—he had caught sight of Percy.

"This is bad." Annabeth muttered.

"Oh, you think this is bad!" I exclaimed. "You haven't met the other two fifteen-year-olds on the van!

* * *

I drove the van in silence. It was all very awkward. Jason could barely stop looking at Percy. Monica's head snapped back and forth from Percy to Jason's faces; they were almost identical. Percy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Alexander tapped Jason's drum pad half-heartedly. Annabeth occasionally pointed in the direction of Camp Half-Blood. I've never been to camp before and I wasn't looking forward to it. I was afraid of Chiron.

About that: Chiron is not some crazy-scary monster with many arms and even more teeth that would make even Zeus scream in terror. No, Chiron is a centaur, horse on the waist down and man from the waist up. Centaurs are dangerous, though. One blow to the head with their hoof and you were dead instantly. They usually preferred to use their extensive collection of weapons for killing, though. However, Chiron was very peaceful, preferring training heroes to whatever violent activity his relatives had chosen to do for that day—or week.

So, you may ask, why am I afraid of someone so kind?

My parentage. Or should I say, OUR parentage.

I'm the daughter of Kronos. Yeah, I guess I should have mentioned that before.

He'll know immediately who my father is, since Kronos is his father, too. I guess I'll just have to hide behind everyone and keep my bangs even farther on my eyes. Maybe I can even buy some sunglasses.

The reason I hide my eyes is because of their color. They are gold. It's actually a pretty nice color, but any half-blood who saw them would know who my father was immediately. I knew for a fact that Percy had already met my father. I had some friends and Camp Half-Blood. They were mostly satyrs who came to my school looking for half-bloods. I told them that I knew what I was, and I didn't need to go to camp, since I had trained myself. This was a lie; the goddess Artemis trained me. She gave me my prized possession, my short, celestial bronze blade.

Finally, someone broke the silence.

"Okay," Monica said. "What is going on here?"

The van slogged its way up Half-Blood Hill, and I turned it off around the top.

"Come on," I muttered. You'll find out soon enough.


End file.
